FJ 1: Your Hold on Me
by r2roswell
Summary: AU. "One feature of the unchanging nature of vampires is that they mate for life. Once they fall in love, that feeling never fades".- Stephenie Meyer, The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide
1. Charlie & Renee

_**Author's Note:** This story is an AU story about what would have happened had Bella been raised by a different family. For the sake of the story I've made slight changes such as Bella's birthdate and possibly other changes down the line, when you read you'll understand why._

_I've had this story in my head for nearly a year and it's one that I haven't seemed to let go of so I figured I might as well do something with it since it was driving me mad not sharing it._

_I don't know how long this story will be but I ask that you be patient in regards to chapter updates. I do plan to complete this one that is for sure._

* * *

**Ch. 1 Charlie & Renee**

* * *

Renee Higginbotham sat uncomfortable in Charlie's living room. It had been four months since she had seen Charlie and seeing him now brought back the summer they had spent together.

_Renee and some friends had been spending their summer on a road trip when they landed in Forks, Washington. There was no direct plan so when they came to First Beach on the La Push Reservation they decided to camp. Once the set up was complete Renee and her two girlfriends took a walk._

_"Don't look now Nay," said Amy, "but there are two yummy guys up ahead and I think one of them is checking you out."_

_"He is not," Renee had said._

_Shelby smiled, "He totally is."_

_Renee shook her head though she knew her friends were right since she had been checking one of them out as well._

_When the five of them finally crossed paths they all smiled._

_"Hi, I'm Charlie," he said sticking out his hand._

_"Renee."_

_And for the next few days they were inseparable_.

"Say something," Renee said breaking the silence as Charlie continued to pace.

"It was just that one night."

Renee shrugged. "Condoms break."

"Why am I just finding out about this now? You could have called, you could have come sooner."

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Maybe."

"Oh be realistic Charlie, we both know we don't want this."

Charlie took a seat across from Renee knowing she was right. Charlie had a hard enough time taking care of his ailing parents and working his way to becoming a deputy. As great a time as he and Renee had that summer and as much as he cared for her and wanted her to be in his life, he just wasn't ready for a full time commitment of being a father and from what he could tell she wasn't ready to be a mother either. She was flighty and always one to be on the move, never really settling down.

"What do you want from me," Charlie asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you should know and I thought it was better doing this in person."

Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry Renee, for everything but I can't be a father, not yet. There's just too much going on."

"And I can't be a mom. I've never wanted that life."

Charlie looked at her. "So now what?"

"I don't know," Renee answered.


	2. Bella

**Ch. 2 Isabella/Bella**

* * *

After her visit with Charlie, Renee had moved back home to Downey, California with her mother. It wasn't easy but with her mother it never had been.

_"I knew it," Marie would say. "I just knew you would wind up pregnant and alone."_

_"Don't for a second think that I'll be any help. You can stay here but you're on your own. I'm not raising that baby for you."_

It hadn't been easy for Renee. She suffered from depression, not being able to do the things she wanted, always having to make sure she watched herself so she didn't harm the fetus. That's all she could call it, "the fetus". She knew there was a person growing inside her but sometimes her depression was too much that she sometimes tried to forget that she was even pregnant even though physically that wasn't possible. It had all ready been too late to have an abortion so she was stuck with her condition.

Five months later Renee was alone in a hospital room. Her mother drove her when the two women had realized Renee had gone into labor after her water had broken when she was in bed shortly after midnight. Marie didn't stay and Renee didn't ask her to. She didn't even call Charlie. She hadn't talked to him since the day she told him she was pregnant. He didn't need to know she was having the fetus. It was no longer his business.

"Hello Renee, I'm Dr. Cullen," said Carlisle. "I'll be delivering your baby today."

Renee looked at the doctor. She had never seen someone of such pale complexion before- not quite albino, not quite white either. Renee tossed the thought aside believing it to be the lighting from both inside her room and the moonlight.

"Um, where's Dr. Ortiz?"

"He's attending to personal matters. His daughter is having her baby and Dr. Ortiz wanted to be there for it."

Carlisle didn't mention that Dr. Juan Ortiz's daughter, Julieta was only sixteen and had begun abusing drugs at age fourteen when she lost her mother and twin sister in a car accident. She had ended up pregnant and had given up the drugs for the sake of the baby and their agreement had been that Juan would raise his grandson while his daughter got help.

Renee just nodded.

"Let's bring this little one into the world shall we?"

After nearly ten hours of labor Carlisle told Renee that it was finally time to push which she did. Carlisle delivered the baby easily.

"Congratulations," he said to Renee, "It's a perfectly healthy girl."

He passed off the baby to a nurse so she could get the baby cleaned up. Then the nurse returned with the swaddled child and was about to hand her to Renee. Renee turned away from her daughter and closed her eyes. The nurse looked at Carlisle and he waved her off, taking the baby with her. Carlisle had read Renee's file and knew she suffered from depression during her pregnancy and he had seen this before, women suffering from postpartum depression.

* * *

Three nights later Esme stared at the infants in the nursery. It always warmed her un-beating heart to listen to the tiny heartbeats, listen to their breathing, listen to their cries. It had been decades since she lost her own son but everyday she still felt the pain when she thought of him.

One baby in particular caught her attention: a baby with its last name crossed out and instead was the name 'Jane Doe'.

Esme felt her husbands' arms around her. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I knew I'd find you down here," he said.

"Where's her mother?" Esme said pointing out 'Jane Doe'.

"Gone I'm afraid. I tried to look for her but I think she's left California in definitely."

Esme's heart sank. "She just abandoned her child?"

"It happens sometimes sweetheart."

"We can't just leave her here."

Carlisle laughed as he turned Esme to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go there my love. If we took in every abandoned child we'd have to open our own orphanage."

"It's just this one," said Esme.

"You know this won't fair well with the Volturi."

"If and when they find out we won't have anything to hide. We're not creating an immortal child Carlisle, we're raising a human one."

Carlisle shook his head and smiled. He loved his wife more than anything and knew specifically of her love of children and how long she had always wanted to raise an infant child.

"Okay we'll give it a try. Don't expect anything though."

"Carlisle," she said with a smile. "This will work."


	3. Thirst

**Ch. 3 Thirst**

* * *

The Cullen's owned an entire eight story condo apartment complex in the financial district of Downey, California. The first floor was used as the living room/kitchen, the second floor was unoccupied and the rest were each of the couples, and Edward's rooms.

Esme walked into the first floor with her brand new infant daughter. Carlisle came in behind her carrying a diaper bag and several other essential items.

"Oh yae, she's here!" Alice said bursting into the room. Jasper stood as far back as he could, still somewhat new to the vegetarian lifestyle. Rosalie and Emmett also came into the room.

Rosalie's eyes sparkled as she looked at the child in her adoptive mother's arms. Like Esme, Rosalie had always longed for a child of her own.

"You saw this," Rosalie asked her clairvoyant sister.

"Why didn't you say anything," asked Carlisle.

Alice shrugged. "I saw several different futures. I didn't want to jinx anything by deciding for you." Alice turned to reach for Jasper's hand. "It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice smiled. "So what's her name?"

Emmett shook his head, "Why don't you just tell us?"

Alice skipped in place. "Perfect. It's Isabella but she won't really like that so she'll go by Bella."

Esme smiled down at the child, "Bella it is then."

"Oh that reminds me," said Alice, "Since you plan on keeping the little thing we're going to have to move. She's human so we can't really raise her in an environment where we only go out at night."

"Unless we just tell people she has Porphyria," suggested Emmett. The family, including his wife Rosalie just looked at him. "What, I read."

Porphyria was also known as 'The Vampires Disease.' It was a genetic disorder that involved abnormalities in certain enzymes. Some humans with the condition could not be affected by sunlight and if they were it often resulted in burns and blisters. Tightening of the skin was also a factor making their canine teeth more visible and appearing as fangs.

Carlisle, Alice, even Rosalie shook their heads and then they all turned at the sound of Edward's voice.

"We're not going anywhere," he said. "That thing is."

* * *

Edward did his best to cover his mouth and nose. The scent that was coming off Bella was too much to handle. Never in all his existence had a human smelled so desirable. He wanted to grab the thing and throw it out a window so the smell would stop torturing him or instead take a bite from the little thing just to get it over with. Emmett was quickly at Edward's side in case he had to restrain his older brother. His family recognized the look in Edward's eyes- one of desire for human blood. Jasper had had the same look earlier but it wasn't as intense and Alice was so far managing to keep him in control.

"Get that thing out of here," said Edward.

Rosalie turned to Esme, "Mind if I hold her?"

Esme happily passed her baby off to Rosalie who slept easily in her older sister's arms.

"Didn't you hear me," asked Edward, "I said get rid of it."

"I heard you," Rosalie replied, "I just don't care. Isn't she just the most adorable little thing you've ever seen?"

Carlisle walked toward Edward. "She's got no family of her own Edward."

"Then send it to a shelter. Let the humans raise it. I want it gone."

"That's not going to happen son."

Edward seethed, doing his best to stay in control. He wasn't about to make a scene.

Bella woke up and began wailing.

The vampires sniffed like humans though there was no need for the action.

"Ugh," said Emmett, "What's that god-awful stink?"

Rosalie leaned into Bella. "I think someone needs a diaper change."

Emmett and Jasper backed away.

"Oh come on," said Alice. "You can't be afraid of a natural human body reaction."

"It's not that," said Emmett.

"It's the smell," Jasper completed.

"I'll take her," Alice said taking the diaper bag from Carlisle and the baby from Rosalie. Rosalie followed so she could be around the baby.

* * *

Edward's fists were clenched so tightly that if he had been human his nails would have surely dug into his skin making his palms bleed.

"If that thing stays here then I'm gone," said Edward.

"No Edward," Esme pleaded.

"Son," Carlisle said placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "The last thing we want is for you to go."

"What other choice do I have Carlisle? If I stay I will kill it. I know you don't want that but in the time since you brought it home I've thought of nothing else."

"But you won't act on those thoughts," Alice said coming into the room. She had left Rosalie in a different room with Bella. "You come close but we manage to hold you back."

"That doesn't matter," said Edward. "It's me or that thing and I know you've all ready made up your minds about keeping it."

"Edward," said Esme, "We don't want to trade one child for another."

Edward weakly smiled, "I know that was not your intent."

"We can't make you stay can we," asked Carlisle.

"I am sorry," Edward said.

He felt like he had disappointed his parents but he knew this disappointment was nothing compared to his actions on the fragile human infant.

Alice sighed and thought, _'You've got it bad don't you?'_

Edward just nodded.


	4. Alaska

**Ch. 4 Alaska**

* * *

For a week Edward remained with his cousins up in Alaska. He had taken up residence in the attic of all places. It was usually his favorite place in his cousin's house to think.

He had tried to focus on the snow that had begun to fall in the evening. He could see every line that formed each individual flake but they weren't enough to distract him. He could still see that perfect round face, he could still hear her piercing cries but more than all that, he could still feel the burning in his throat though in his week spent he had tried to quench his thirst by hunting more than was usual for him. She was killing him, driving him mad, and she wasn't even aware of it. There didn't seem to be a place on this earth that he felt he could escape the torment. Maybe she had to leave the earth instead.

Edward heard the thoughts before he heard the footsteps. Then the door opened and Tanya hesitated before coming up to him.

_'Have you decided on what you're going to do,'_ she thought.

Edward shook his head. "No matter what choice I make, it doesn't seem like the right one."

_'And I can't persuade you to stay?'_

Edward could feel a small hint of hope in her thoughts. For as long as Edward had known her, Tanya had always had a thing for him and held out on the hope and belief that he would fall for her too. Esme and Carlisle also shared that view since Carlisle's attempt at being a mate for Rosalie had failed.

"I'm flattered Tanya as I always am."

Tanya sighed. _'But I'm still not what you're looking for am I?'_

"I'm sorry."

_'You're just being honest. It's this girl isn't it? The one you're trying to run away from?'_

"I never said anything about a girl."

Tanya smiled, _'I'm a woman. You didn't have to.'_

"It's complicated," Edward said looking out of the window.

He failed to say how complicated; the fact that the girl was only a baby and that she was human.

_'Isn't it always? Listen Edward, if I know you, you won't run forever. You're going fight this challenge until you can handle it. It's what you do.'_

Edward knew Tanya was right. For so long he had tried to prove to himself that this life was worth living, that he didn't have to be the monster legends had made him out to be but could he really go back? Could he really keep himself in control so that he wouldn't have to be the monster kids feared in the night before bed? Could he really be a brother to the child his parents brought home or whatever it was that he had to be in order to not harm her?

_'Will I see you before you go?'_ Tanya asked.

"No," Edward answered, "But thank you for letting me stay."

_'Anytime.'_

Edward knew Tanya was grateful that she wouldn't have to see him again. Each time Edward left it had always been hard on her knowing that each time he left was another time he was rejecting her.

Edward knew what his decision was now. He looked to the sky and let out a sigh.


	5. Your Hold on Me

**Ch. 5 Your Hold on Me**

* * *

Alice swayed with baby Bella in her arms.

A day after Edward had left the Cullen's had moved to an isolated home in the Jasper region of Canada. There was plenty of hunting and it was close enough to where Bella could be normal, in a region that didn't have many sunny days and when there were the Cullen's were isolated enough to the point they could let Bella take in the sun and still be outside with her.

This night Alice had offered to babysit as the rest of the Cullen's went hunting. She gently rocked her baby sister until Bella yawned and began to fall asleep. Alice smiled at the infant.

Bella's nursery was a large room with a couple of windows and a screen door. It was painted in light purple and light blue. Alice had wanted traditional pinks but Rosalie had insisted on greens and yellows. In the end they reached a descent compromise of light purple and light blue. Everything in the nursery was top of the line from the crib to the changing station and even the curtains.

_'Great, you're here,'_ Alice thought so wouldn't wake up Bella.

Alice walked over to where Edward was standing as he had come into the nursery. She handed Bella over to him much to his surprise.

_'Now she's all ready been fed and changed. I sang her a lullaby though I imagine you'll come up with something better eventually.'_

"Alice," Edward said aloud, "I don't-."

_'You'll be fine.'_

* * *

Before Edward could hand the baby back to Alice she was gone in an instant. Edward turned toward the door where she had gone unsure of what to do. It's not exactly like he had any experience with babies before.

His entire family was gone. He thought of how easy it would be to leave the baby alone in the nursery or how easy it would be to reach down and begin his feeding frenzy.

Instead he looked down and as he did Bella stirred in his arms and then her eyes fluttered, opening. Edward had never noticed her eyes before. They were a deep set chocolate brown. They matched her soft features perfectly. She was so fragile, so breakable. Despite how much her blood enticed him he could see now just how much he needed her, how much he wanted her in his life and killing her wouldn't accomplish that. He pictured that if she ever left this world instead of being happy about it, he would be devastated, even find a way to follow but her life was just beginning so he held out some small hope that he didn't have to worry about death for the mortal for a long time.

Edward smiled and with a tender melody to his voice he said, "Hi Bella, I'm Edward. I guess I'm kind of your brother." Edward frowned and shook his head. "No," he said to the infant. "That doesn't sound right for some reason. I guess I'll just be whatever you need me to be."

Edward could all ready hear his parent's thoughts behind him, he could feel their eyes but he did not turn. Instead he was captivated by the small child in his arms and was content to stay there all night or do whatever it was that one did with a baby. He would learn.


	6. Year One

**Author's Note:**_ One thing that I haven't been a fan of in the Twilight world is how vampires eat human food. For the sake of the story I've decided to change that to where they can consume human food and not regurgitate it. Instead it's like dropping alcazeltzer in water where they put human food in their mouth and they are able to taste it and the venom then dissolves it._

* * *

**Ch. 6 Year One**

* * *

Rosalie held onto one end of a lime green dress while Edward held onto the other end with his right hand and Bella in his left arm.

"Would you stop hogging her," Rosalie asked.

"I'll hand her over after you pick a different dress."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Don't you just think it's just a little over the top?"

The lime green dress was ruffled at the bottom with black decorative buttons running down in a vertical parallel fashion in the front. Along the waist was an embroidered black belt with sequins.

"Edward, she's a Cullen. Maybe if her parents had done the responsible thing and raised her like a normal human they could dress her casually or whatever. Anyways it's just a dress and she's only a year old, it's not like she's going to remember it."

"Fine," Edward conceded. He had to admit Bella would look pretty in the dress. She looked pretty in just about everything.

Rosalie smiled, let go of the dress and took Bella from her brother's arms. She changed Bella's diaper first so that she was cleaned up. Once that was done she began to dress her young sister. She then placed a black matching jacket over.

"Careful," Edward said placing a hand on Bella's back to steady her as his sister dressed her up.

Rosalie shook her head. "You're seriously telling me that?"

"Are you almost done?"

Rosalie said nothing. Once Bella was dressed she kissed Bella's stomach and then lifted her into the air.

"Do you know how protective your brother is of you?" She gave Edward a smirk. "It's kind of annoying."

Edward smirked back and then said, "I love her just like the rest of you."

Rosalie brought Bella back down still holding her. "Not like the rest of us," said Rosalie. "What you have is completely different."

"Can we not get into that right now? This isn't about me, this is about her."

"Fine," Rosalie said handing Bella off to Edward, "but you have to admit that from the outside no one would understand."

Edward shrugged, "I'm just a brother to her and I'm okay with that. All I want is for her to be safe and happy, is that any different than from what the rest of you want?"

"Strictly platonic," Jasper said coming into the room.

He could feel how pure Edward's feelings were for Bella. Though he always felt thirsty around her he had gotten better at controlling himself. Edward was always happy whenever Bella was happy and was always by her side whenever Bella cried or was having a typical baby tantrum.

"Alice is ready downstairs."

Edward smiled at Bella, "I'm apologizing right now for your sister. She can go overboard sometimes."

"I heard that," Alice said from outside.

Edward laughed.

* * *

The day was overcast but it wasn't too cold. Outside stringed lights and streamers flowed gently over trees. There were a few round tables set up for seating as well as for a load of presents and a two tear purple and pearl colored fondant cake with elegant piping textures and a big #1 candle on top of the cake. The first tear had letters that read 'Happy Birthday Bella'.

"Hi Bella," Esme said walking over to her son and daughter. "Want to come see your cake?"

"-Ake," Bella repeated.

Esme took Bella from Edward but he stayed close behind.

Esme smiled, "That's right, cake."

She then placed Bella in her high chair close to the cake. Edward sat on her left side, Esme on her right.

"Okay sweetheart," said Carlisle, "Here we go."

Carlisle lit the cake and the family began to sing the Happy Birthday song. Before they could get to the end Bella began waving her arms hitting the cake. Rosalie was slightly bothered by the mess Bella had caused to her dress and jacket but Bella's face was full of glee and excitement and they rarely wore the same things twice.

Bella continued splashing the cake with her tiny fists and then hit Edward in the face. The family laughed and Alice quickly went to taking pictures.

Over a short period of time Bella had become immune to their cold and their skin had even become as soft as feathers. Carlisle often speculated as to why that was since it was something he had never heard of or had seen before. His main theory was that no infant human had spent as much time around vampires, no human had really and the ones that did usually weren't acclimated. Bella on the other hand, as a human child while spending so much time around them, her body was able to adapt to the changes that her family's bodies offered.

Bella laughed seeing Edward's face full of cake.

"E-ar! -Ake!" she said as she continued to laugh.

Edward grabbed a napkin and wiped off the cake from his face. "That's right you got Edward with cake." He placed a finger in the cake. "Bella's turn," he said placing a streak on her face.

Bella shook her head, "No E-a." She went again and got Edward. "E-ar –urn!"

Esme grabbed a spoon and dug in for some of the cake. "Here baby, try it."

Bella gladly took the spoonful. She made a face not having tasted cake before and then smiled, "-Ummy!" She took the spoon from her mother and copied the movement into the cake. "E-ar –ty!" she said feeding her older brother.

Edward took in the cake on the spoon. "Mm, that is yummy," he said using Bella's word.

The evening continued on. Bella would eat a few bits of cake and the rest of the Cullen's did as well. On occasion Bella even tossed some cake to Jasper who was more than amused. Alice and Esme took turns with the camera. They wanted to make sure to capture every moment of Bella's first birthday.

Edward helped Bella open some of her presents. Her parents helped too when Edward would let them.

Overall it had been an eventful day. Bella's human mind may not have retained what transpired on the day but at least her family would always remember it and at least Bella would have the pictures to look back on.


	7. Through the Years

**Ch. 7 Through the Years**

* * *

Life with the Cullen's had been so different than any of the family members would have expected. It was hard not to be joyful around Bella and it was easy too especially for Edward. His craving for her blood was almost extinguished- it would always be there as it was a curse for vampires but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction and thrill he got from seeing Bella every day.

He hadn't been around human children much so he wasn't sure if his mind reading ability worked on infants since it didn't seem to be working on her. Still he sometimes found himself wondering what it was that she thought or what she dreamed about at night.

And with Carlisle being a doctor he was able administer all of Bella's needed vaccinations. She had screamed like any other infant would but somehow it always seemed to sooth her with Edward by her side. Once Carlisle placed the band-aid, Edward would gently kiss it to "make the boo-boo go away."

* * *

Before Bella's first birthday she had spoken her first word.

"E-ar," she had said one day as Rosalie was feeding her.

The Cullen's were not versed in baby babble or baby talk but it was clear what Bella was saying.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Figures that would be what she says first."

Edward smiled, "She just likes me better," he said picking Bella up.

Other words soon followed such as the usual "momma" and "dada."

* * *

By age two, Carlisle and Esme had decided to take Bella on her first real camping trip. Bella's sibling had taken that weekend to do some hunting of their own except for Edward since it was always difficult to be away from her.

"You don't have to watch her every moment," Carlisle said to his son.

The two of them along with Bella were out fishing at a nearby lake while Esme was back at the campsite. They were doing activities at a normal human speed for Bella's sake.

"I feel like I have to," Edward confided. "I can't explain it Carlisle." He turned to his adoptive father. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No I have not. Much of our kinds usually find their mates in other vampires although there are some who were friends before their transformations."

"But nothing like me and Bella."

"There are certain legends, though in different species. You know I've actually wondered that; maybe our species and theirs are more compatible than we think."

Edward knew where Carlisle was going with this and it bothered him and yet he couldn't help but see Carlisle's train of thought since it was often something he wondered about too. Edward could see that it was something Carlisle had seen from the moment he watched his son introduce himself to their new daughter.

Edward turned his attention to Bella who was walking near the water's edge. He could see as Bella stumbled a little. Edward slightly got up but Carlisle placed a hand on his arm.

"No, let her Edward."

"But she might hurt herself."

Carlisle smiled, "That's okay. That's what's supposed to happen."

"So you can see the future now too," Edward said being a smart aleck.

"You can't interfere all the time, son. She has to figure it out on her own."

It bothered Edward to no end to leave Bella to her own devices. She looked so fragile, so clumsy that Edward wanted to be by her side to make sure nothing bad happened.

Bella reached down and picked up a stick. She then threw it into the water.

"Splash!" she said clapping. She turned to Edward and Carlisle. "E-ar, daddy, see?"

Carlisle smiled.

"We see," Edward said to her. "Be careful Bella."

Bella shook her head. "No k air-ul," she said skipping.

She skipped a little more and then tripped over some rocks, skinning her knees.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were by Bella's side having smelled the blood before her crying and screaming started.

Edward picked up a new crying Bella and took her to the blanket that was set up.

"You're okay," Edward said over and over. "Daddy's going to fix it."

Carlisle had his first aid kit and began to clean her cuts.

"There," said Carlisle with a smile, "All better."

Edward wiped some tears from Bella's eyes.

"-etter," asked Bella.

"Better," Carlisle answered.

Bella looked at Esme, "Go pay momma?"

Esme smiled at her daughter's resilience. "Sure, go on," Esme said. She would have liked to have kept Bella close but Bella was active and sitting still might not have been such a good idea.

Bella stopped crying and then looked at Edward.

"Pay E-ar, pay!" she said squirming out of his arms and running to the water.

The family laughed as Bella began splashing.

"Pay E-ar, pay!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "If I had a heart she'd be giving me a heart attack," he said with a laugh.

Their parents smiled as they watched their two children play with each other.

"E-ar awl –et!" Bella said laughing over the fact that Edward had gotten wet from all her splashing.

* * *

At age 4, Bella's bedroom had been transformed into a child age room. The walls were changed to a semi-dark purple. Gone were the old nursery items. In place was pearl and beige colored furniture ranging from end tables, a desk, and a bed among other things.

Esme finished the book 'Corduroy' by Don Freeman.

"Okay Bella, time for bed."

Bella couldn't bring herself to go to sleep even though she was laying in her bed, her mom with her.

"Momma, why am I not like and Edward?"

Esme looked at Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie. Edward was sitting on the edge of Bella's bed on her left side. Carlisle and Rosalie both had seats in the room. Emmett stood behind Rosalie's chair. Rosalie let out a sad smile.

"What do you mean," asked Esme.

"You, daddy, Edward- everybody; you don't look like me and everybody's special."

"You're special too," said Edward. "I can't read your thoughts like I can with other people."

"Edward's right," said Carlisle.

"But you don't like it when I get hurt."

Rosalie leaned forward, "You're human Bella, it's okay to get hurt."

Emmett laughed, "Though with your luck kid-,"

Rosalie turned to hit Emmett on the chest.

"But why am I human," Bella asked looking down. She then looked at Esme. "How come I'm not like you?"

The family had known they would face this situation eventually. They just hadn't realized that it would be this soon. Bella had a right to know where she had come from but the Cullen's had hoped it would have been a few more years before she started asking questions.

"Am I in trouble," Bella asked noticing the long silence.

Edward moved Bella so that she was on Edward's lap, her head on his chest. "No Bells, you're not in trouble."

"Then what's going on? Mommy, daddy?" She turned to Edward, "Will you tell me?"

"I want to Bella," said Edward, "But it's probably best if it comes from Carlisle."

Carlisle came close to Bella. "You're right Bella, you're not like us. A few days after you were born your mom, the one that gave you life- she left."

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you tried to find her?"

"Bella," said Edward, "Your mom doesn't want to be found."

"Why not?"

"We don't know," said Carlisle. "Some people are just like that sometimes."

The little girl sighed, "Why did she leave me?"

"We don't have the answers sweetie," said Rosalie. "Sometimes adults just aren't ready to be mommies and daddies."

"I hate my old mommy and daddy!" she said digging herself deeper into Edward's body as she cried.

Edward looked at their family as he held Bella. They all wanted to do something for her. They wanted to make Bella's pain go away but they couldn't. It was the most basic of situations that any adopted kid had to eventually face but also the hardest. Why didn't their real parents want them, what was so bad in their lives that they had to toss their child to the wayside, abandon them?

Whatever Bella needed, whatever questions she had Edward would always be there and try to answer them, they all would.


	8. Puberty AKA Awkward

**Ch. 8 Puberty (AKA- Awkward)**

* * *

At age 13 Bella remained in the overlarge bathroom. She had been feeling like crap all morning. She couldn't pinpoint as to what it was exactly. Her parents had given her both the puberty and the sex talks when she was nine years old; both of which had been extremely uncomfortable.

She had ruled out sex since she had not had sex yet. She liked Edward, even crushed on him but that's all it had been and he was too much of a gentleman to ever take advantage.

That only left one conclusion provided she wasn't sick or came down with some kind of food poisoning. She felt like she had wet herself and it was an icky kind of feeling, not the kind of feeling she had when she had wet the bed when she was a child.

Bella made her way over to the toilet, sat and pulled down her shorts and underwear. She could feel her body leaking fluids as she sat on the seat and didn't like what she saw.

Bella groaned. She heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, everything okay," Edward said sounding very concerned.

Bella knew he wasn't fooling her. He could probably smell it. Heck she could, it was an awful smell too.

"Go away," Bella said

"Bella, please."

"I mean it Edward."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Bella sighed. Of course he knew. At this very moment Bella was embarrassed to be a human girl in a house full of vampires whose natural instinct it was to smell blood. Granted the smell from this didn't get them into a frenzy because as part of her talks Carlisle had told her that menstruation blood wasn't oxygenated the way blood was from other parts of the bodies or actual cuts. Still it didn't make it any less awkward.

"Easy for you to say," Bella said to him. "You're not a girl. Just go get mom."

"I'm here Bella," Esme said instantly by Edward's side on the other end of the door.

"She won't let me in," said Edward.

"Well can you blame her?" asked Esme.

"Bella honey," she said to her daughter, "What do you need?" She knew what her daughter needed but she hoped to get an answer from her.

"I don't know," Bella complained.

She couldn't think. This was all too much for her deal with and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I want to help," Edward said to Esme.

"I know you do," Esme said patting his arm.

"Can I at least go to the store or something?"

_'Bro,'_ Edward heard Emmett's thoughts from downstairs. _'She's got you seriously whipped. Any other guy would run for cover. Why do you think I'm down here?'_

Edward shook his head, "You know it's not like that."

_'Then let the girls handle it,'_ Edward thought. _'You've got the joystick on the video game, they've got the slot where you place in your quarters,'_ he said with a laugh.

Edward winced at his brother's metaphor.

"You don't know what to get," said Rosalie upstairs with Esme and Edward. "I'll go."

"I'm still coming," said Edward.

"Of course you are," she said.

* * *

Esme knocked on the door. "Bella, it's just me can I come in?"

"Only you," said Bella. "Not Edward."

"Edward's leaving," she said looking at her son.

Both he and Rosalie left.

Bella went to unlock the door, her clothing back in place despite her mess.

Esme let out a smile. She had a pair of underclothes and a roll of paper towels.

"Guess we should have stocked up on some supplies," said Esme.

Bella just shrugged. It wouldn't have mattered. Bella had heard of people who didn't get their periods until they were at least sixteen and secretly Bella had hoped for the same thing.

* * *

"So what exactly do we need," Edward asked as he and Rosalie were shopping in a local drug store.

Rosalie shook her head. "When it comes down to it Edward Cullen is just like every other clueless male- unsure about what a woman needs."

Rosalie pulled off something from the top shelf.

"Heating pad," she said placing it in the cart.

"Shouldn't we just get her a blanket?"

"It's not for warmth you idiot, it's to help sooth her cramps."

Rosalie also got a liner and some towels for the bed. Some girls preferred to have them their first time in case they had an accident at night.

They made their way to the isle where the feminine products were. Rosalie searched the isle for pain medication. She grabbed several of the Pamprin extra strength.

Edward cautiously looked at the assortment of products, everything from tampons to pads; from regular to overnight.

Rosalie casually grabbed a box of tampons that were the variety pack as well as some regular and overnight pads.

"There, easy," said Rosalie.

"For you maybe."

"Hey we're all going to have to deal with this for the next three to five years or depending on when it is you plan to turn her."

Edward turned his head as they made their way to the register. "It's not going to happen."

"Keep telling yourself that Edward. Alice has seen it for a while now. And Bella's wanted to be like us since what, she was four years old."

"Just because she wants it doesn't mean it will happen."

Rosalie smiled. "Sure it will. You want nothing more than for her to be happy and the only thing that will make Bella happy is for her to become part of the family on a more permanent level."

Rosalie handed the cashier the credit card and Edward remained silent the rest of the way.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella," said Edward. "We got what you need."

"Don't come in here!" Bella yelled at him still feeling embarrassed.

Rosalie took the bag from her brother. "Bella, it's Rose. I promise Edward will be a very good gentleman and stay outside but can I come in?"

"Okay," Bella said.

* * *

Once Bella was all taken care of, she cautiously walked downstairs. It felt so awkward when the entire family knew one's personal business.

Bella wondered if this was how the rest of the family felt when Edward was in their heads all the time. For once she was actually grateful that he couldn't read her mind.

Carlisle looked up from the paper he was reading.

"You okay," he asked his daughter.

Bella only nodded.

Edward rolled his eyes, "What is she doing," he said sounding annoyed.

Alice came in, more cheerful than usual. In her hand she held a bottle of sparkling cider.

Edward shook his head, "Alice what are you-,"

"Shush," said Alice. "This is cause for celebration. A lot of families do this, so into the kitchen, everybody."

No one moved.

"Oh come on, this is a special occasion," said Alice.

The family did as Alice commanded knowing there was no way out of it. When they entered the kitchen wine glasses were set up and they were filled with the apple cider. Everyone picked up a glass.

"Alice," said Bella, "This isn't really necessary."

"Sure it is, all families do it and anyways there's nothing you can say."

Edward handed Bella the glass which she reluctantly took.

Alice raised hers. "To Bella: Today you are officially a woman and now your life is truly just beginning."

"To Bella," everyone echoed.

Bella tried to hide her smile. She hated being the center of attention for as long as she could remember but she tried to be a good sport and drank the cider anyways.


	9. Charlie's Choice

**Author's Note**: _I want to thank you for your patience. I know I've been lacking in updates but sometimes reality gets in the way. In my case I was nearing the final end of summer school which consisted of a 15 page paper plus another 8 page paper, I went on vacation for a couple days, and to top it off I had my wisdom teeth pulled so I've been in lots of pain which is to be expected. _

_Still I hope you all stick with me. It definately is an interesting story and continues to be so, sometimes even interesting in ways I myself did not expect. I needed a sort of bridge to bring certain storylines together and from so from the beginning that bridge has been new characters which you will be witness to in the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy it! I won't leave you hanging though with these new characters. At the end of the story I plan to include character profiles which I all ready have written._

* * *

**Ch. 9- Charlie's Choice**

* * *

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong Charlie Swan," Charlie said to the other person on the receiver. "I don't have a niece."

"Yes Sheriff you do," said Trent Thomas. "Your brother Spenser Swan had a daughter sixteen years ago."

"Then you're wrong again," said Charlie, "because I don't have a brother."

"Charlie Swan," Trent began by memory. "Name: Charlie Swan, born in 1964 in Forks, Washing to a Helen and George Swan. You grew up in Forks as an only child to raise your elderly parents and went to the police academy. Have three best friends, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Quil Atera III who is deceased."

"So," said Charlie, "You could have gotten that information from anywhere."

"I certainly could have but what information was not in any official reports was that your mother had a second son, your fraternal twin brother who they named Spenser, born 15 minutes after you. It was said that Spenser died shortly after he was born."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Charlie said sounding concerned as he started to believe Trent's story.

"What I'm telling you Sheriff is that the hospital made a mix up. Your bother was in fact alive. He was given to another couple," Trent didn't say that he had been the mortician to take Spenser away.

"Even if what you saying is true, why should I believe any of it?"

Before Trent answered there was a knock on the door.

"That would be the post master," said Trent. "In a minute you'll see I'm being nothing but honest."

Charlie placed the phone down and went to the door to sign for the package. As he opened it he found several photo albums. Though Charlie didn't know Spenser it was hard not to see the resemblance. Spenser had taken on more of his father's rugged looks while Charlie had gotten his mother's softer ones. He flipped through them until they stopped when Spenser was a teenager. There was only one other picture and it was of a young Spenser holding a baby girl with a woman who share the same looks as those on the Quileute Reservation. There were also pictures of Spence growing up.

He picked up the receiver, "I'm listening, what do you want from me?"

"Spenser is dead Charlie. When Ava died from childbirth he couldn't take it so he took his own life. Since then your niece was raised by Ava's adoptive parents but they died a couple days ago."

Charlie knew where this was going and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're the only family that Spencer has Charlie, that's her name too: Spencer Swan Two Arrows. Ava wanted to name their child after its father regardless if it was a boy or girl."

"Then why can't you take her? I mean you know all this so you must be a really close friend right?"

"Spence is better off without me. My life is nomadic and after everything Spence has been through I just think it would be best if she was around a more permanent family base, biologically that is."

Charlie scratched his head, "I don't know about this. I mean seriously, what do I know about kids?"

"Something tells me a lot more than you realize. Please Charlie; are you really going to abandon another family member who needs you?"

Charlie sucked in some air. How did Trent know about abandoning family?

Trent ignored it. "When your brother found out the truth about whom he was he often told me how he longed to go back but that wasn't his path in life. He made me promise that whatever was to happen it would be my job to contact you. I know he didn't know you and you didn't know him but sometimes even blood is thicker than venom."

Charlie thought Trent meant 'blood is thicker than water'. He scratched his head again.

"Just um, give me a few days okay? This is a lot to process."

"Certainly Sheriff but I hope you'll think if it quickly."

"Yeah sure," Charlie said hanging up.

* * *

"Where's Jacob," Charlie said looking around Billy's small red home.

"With the boys," Billy replied meaning Quil and Embry. "They're inseparable these days."

"That's great."

"What's on your mind Sheriff," said Billy.

Charlie sat across the table from Billy. "Am I that obvious?"

"Always have been."

"I have a niece. Her name is Spencer Swan Two Arrows"

Billy looked up and nodded, "Spenser; the second child from your parents."

"Yup."

"I always told you there was a piece missing from your family Charlie."

"And here I was just chalking it up to your Quileute superstitions."

"Never take anything at face value, that's always been your issue. You need facts, not belief. So what else is going on?"

"Trent wants me to take her in. Spenser is dead and so is her mom and grandparents. She doesn't have anyone else."

"Then you're going to take her in."

"What makes you think that," Charlie said sounding skeptical.

"Because I know you Charlie and I know that ever since Renee came to you sixteen years ago you've regretted the fact that she gave up your child for adoption but you've never had the guts to go find your son or daughter. But now the Great Spirit has given you a gift to take in the child that stemmed from your brother. You'll do right by her."

"And what if I can't? What if I screw it up?"

"That's the joy about parenting Charlie, we all screw up one time or another."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at that. He was grateful to his friend both for his wisdom and making the situation a bit lighter.

* * *

Spencer Two Arrows sat in the passenger side of Charlie's police cruiser. She hated that she was being driven around in a cop car. At least Charlie hadn't placed her in the backseat. She thought back to her time before.

_"You got everything," Trent had asked._

_Spence nodded. Trent was basically a grandfather to her, her biological father sharing his venom. She wanted to hate her grandfather for doing this, for sending her to some family she didn't even know. Shay Hubert Thomas, Trent's mate, had said her goodbyes a day ago so now it was only the two of them at the airport in Cheyenne, Wyoming._

_"You know I love you right?" Trent asked._

_"If you did, why are you sending me away?"_

_"You know the kind of life I live Spence. It wouldn't be good for you."_

_Spence looked at Trent. "Is that really it or do you just want to get rid of the dog smell?"_

_That stopped Trent in his tracks, literally. Though Trent and Shay had always been happy that their son had found a mate, it bothered them when it was discovered that Spenser's mate had magic in her blood, something Trent could smell easily having smelled it before._

_Spence shook her head, "Yeah that's what I thought."_

_Trent changed the subject slightly, "I just think it would be better if you were with your own kind that's all, with family."_

_"I have no family," Spence replied. She grabbed her bag and began making her way to the terminal, "See you around pops, or not."_

They finally drove up to a white house near the woods. Spence was grateful to get out of the car. Charlie popped open the trunk of the car. In it were two navy blue bags and two brown worn trunks. Spence took the trunks as if they weighed nothing.

She noticed the look Charlie gave her. She shrugged, "I do work out as strange as that may sound coming from a girl."

"Guess they raise them big on the Res. you come from."

Spence shrugged and followed Charlie inside. He took her upstairs and to a guest bedroom. There were the basic needs of shelf space a dresser, a desk, and a bed. The paint in the room smelled fresh but it was dry. The color was a light ocean green. Blue tinted curtains lined the windows. On the bed was a blue and black checkerboard bedspread. There was also a nicely nit red quilt. Clearly something one would find on a reservation.

"I hope the colors are okay," said Charlie. "I saw the pictures of your dad and he always seemed to be drawn to a lot of blue."

"Sure those work."

Charlie placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "Okay then, I guess I'll leave you to it then."

Spence watched as Charlie left what was now her room. With him gone she went to one of the old trunks and opened it. In it was an adult sized bow and arrow set that her adoptive grandparents had given her. Spence wondered if Charlie would have a problem with it. Maybe she could set up some targets in the woods near the house. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like now. Her life had been one of turmoil and confusion and now even more so.

Before she could think anymore of it, she heard the sounds of a truck pull into the driveway. She peered out the window and watched as Charlie went outside to greet some people.

* * *

Spence sighed and made her way downstairs and out to the front. The sight was of Charlie with two people, clearly from the Res. that she had read about. The two stood near a red truck and inside the flatbed was an old black motorcycle newly painted.

"So you must be Spencer," Billy said reaching out his hand.

Spence shook his hand and Billy looked at her knowingly as if the two shared a common secret. She pulled her hand back, afraid to think of what that was.

"Your uncle here wouldn't stop shutting up about you." Billy turned to the boy next to him.

"Hi," Jacob said sticking out his hand, "I'm Jacob."

Spencer again shook the newcomer's hand. "Spence," she said pulling back.

Unlike his father, Jacob seemed to be oblivious.

Charlie walked over to the back of the truck. "So," Charlie said tapping the bike. "What do you think? Jacob's a good mechanic. They had these bikes lying around their property. And Trent said you liked to ride so…"

Spencer's eyes widened. "The bike is mine, you're serious?"

"Sure am. Personally I'm not a fan of motorcycles but in a lot of those pictures your handler sent your dad seemed to be as did you so I figured what the heck. Just promise me you'll wear a helmet. I would really hate to screw this up on our first day."

Spence smiled her first smile since being in Forks. "Promise, thanks Charlie."

"Hey Jake," Charlie said, "Why don't you give me a hand with this thing?"

With the two of them at the truck Billy looked up at Spence like she was some kind of curiosity.

"So who did you say your mother was," Billy asked.

Spence placed her hands in her jeans. "I didn't."

Billy just nodded. He had grown up on the Quileute legends, had known the signs and shaking Spencer's hand only confirmed what he all ready knew. It was certain, the time would come. He would consult with the elders and with Sam Uley. They were ready, what they weren't prepared for was that a girl would soon join their tribe.


	10. Perfect Day

**Ch. 10- Perfect Day**

* * *

_[Takes place around the same time that Spence moves in with Charlie]_

Bella placed one of her bags inside the glass house. She looked at her parents, "So you've lived her before right?"

Carlisle smiled, "We stayed here for a generation some time back."

"It's sure good to be home again though," Esme said wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Edward came to Bella's left side and took her hand. "From all the places we've lived this one is the most like home." He looked at Bella and smiled, "And now it's your home too."

"Speaking of that," said Bella, "Where is my room anyways?"

Edward smiled and took Bella upstairs to his room. In the center was a wrought iron bed with golden bedding. Shelves surrounded the bed. To one of the windows were a small sofa lounge and a desk near the door. At the far end of the room was a set of glass doors that led directly to some trees. They were open. No need for a porch when all you simply had to do was jump.

"I hope you don't mind," said Edward, "but the thought of you sleeping just feet away in another room was too unbearable for me."

Bella turned and took a seat on the bed. "I don't mind at all. Though are you sure this is okay, it is your room and you don't sleep."

"I wouldn't have transformed it if it wasn't."

Edward took a step toward Bella, towering over her and took her hands in his. "I love you."

Bella looked up at him. "I love you too."

Bella often wondered how it was that she had been so lucky. She had never known her biological parents but having Carlisle and Esme had been a dream come true. Not only did she have the greatest parents in both worlds, her human one and her supernatural world, but she had the greatest siblings too as well as the greatest boyfriend.

No one had contested her relationship with Edward except for Rosalie. While Rosalie liked Bella what she didn't like was the fact that Bella was human and giving up that life to be with an immortal. Rosalie thought Bella deserved to live a human life, fall in love with someone of her kind.

Bella had known no other way though. She had gone to school on occasion but she never really quite fit in. When she was in the smaller grade levels she always wished she were the age of her siblings so that she could be with them.

Being separated from Edward was especially difficult during those times. Esme had once described their bond as magnets- when she moved he would too. Esme understood that all too well, they all did. That was why the family had supported when Bella and Edward had decided to take their friendship to the next level- it seemed like a logical step and it's not like Edward was getting any older.

Throughout Bella's years Edward had always been whatever she needed and now that need had transformed. Carlisle often theorized about the bond Edward had with Bella. His main theory was that they were more alike with certain creatures than they had previously been led to believe. Edward never wanted to believe that theory but he couldn't help deny that there were certain similarities.

Edward sighed. "How I really wish I knew what was going on inside that mind of yours," he said to her.

Bella sighed too, "Still can't hu?"

Edward smiled a mischievous grin. "Well maybe someday you can tell me."

Swiftly Edward took Bella placing him on his back. "You didn't think the day was over quite yet did you?"

In just as swift as a movement Edward lunged out the window and took hold of the tree that was in front. "Hold on spider monkey," he said to her.

Bella laughed as they made their way up the trees.

The couple enjoyed their day by gathering in the sights from the top of the trees.

Edward had then taken her to a meadow high atop the mountains, a meadow which he had found on a solo hunting trip ages ago, one that he considered his own personal space but now having Bella with him, it felt right, as if the place had been theirs all along.

When they returned to the house Edward sat at his piano, playing the lullaby he had composed for her years ago when she was just a baby. Bella knew the tune by heart loved when she heard him play it.

* * *

"Today was perfect," Bella said as they lay in their bed. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He began to hum her lullaby. "Sleep Bella, we have school tomorrow."

Bella closed her eyes and smiled. "Finally I'll be in the same grade as you."

"Trust me it's not all that amazing as you make it out to be."

Bella tightened her grip on Edward's shirt. "It is for me," she said as she drifted off to a restful slumber.


	11. These Truth's Revealed

**Ch. 11 These Truth's Revealed**

* * *

Spencer Two Arrows moved about her new school. It wasn't difficult to navigate. She had all ready memorized the map. Still she was all ready beginning to hate the school. Something didn't feel right about it. Part of her wished that Charlie had sent her to school on the Reservation. She had gone on occasion to visit with Jacob. He was an easy kid to get along with and when she was there it felt right, normal almost. This new school was foreign though.

What made things difficult was that throughout the day Spence had felt eyes on her, as if she was being watched. As she arrived to school on her bike she was quick to point out where the looks were coming from. A family of six stood by two cars. One of the girl's seemed out of place but in a way also like she belonged.

Instantly Spence was attracted to the group as easily as she had been with Jacob but she let those thoughts slide. She shook her head not understanding what was wrong with her. Ever since she had moved to Forks she had felt off in a way that didn't make sense to her.

Maybe she just didn't belong.

Across the way Bella registered the looks on her family's faces.

She looked up and said, "Edward, what is it?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure."

_'How is that even possible,'_ Alice asked in thought.

Edward shook his head.

_'We should keep an eye on her,'_ Alice said thinking Edward's thoughts._ 'I don't think even she knows what she is.'_

Edward nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and they made their way inside the school.

* * *

By lunch hour Spence slammed her tray on an empty table. She had yet to make any friends. People had seen her as a curiosity but none of them were interested. They were only interested in some other new girl, Bella Cullen, mainly because rumor had been that Bella and Edward were dating even though they shared the last name, much like the rest of the Cullen's. It freaked people out. Spencer wasn't bothered by that, not in the least.

What bothered her was how the day was panning out. She took a bite of her pizza which felt completely off much like her breakfast had this morning. What bothered her most was the theme of the year- genealogy. Much of the junior year teachers were using it.

In English the class was forced to write up fictional stories based on their own histories. In history class they were given a genealogy map to fill out.

What was she supposed to do for hers? Her parents died shortly after she was born, she was raised by two sets of grandparents, if you even considered one set of them grandparents and now she was being raised by an estranged uncle. Her family life made no sense so how could others make sense of it?

The only thing that made sense was being on the Res. with Jacob and his father and being around the Cullen's even though she kept her distance from them.

* * *

"Genetics," said Mr. Molina in biology. "They make up the foundation of who we are. They tell us the traits we've inherited from our family members. On your desk you have a microscope, note card with solution, a two petrie slides, some chemicals, a swab, and a lancet. Genetics people, that's what we will be studying today. You will each swab your check, place it on one of the slides and look at it under the microscope. You will then cut the tip of your finger with the lancet and place it on the card with the solution to determine your blood type. After that you can place an extra dab of blood on the other slide. Sound easy enough?"

Spencer could hear some of the students grown and others get excited. Two boys in particular, Mike and Eric were really excited.

Mr. Molina looked around. "Spencer,"

"Spence," she corrected.

"Spence, sorry" said Mr. Molina, "Why don't you team up with Edward and Bella since you don't have a partner."

Spencer looked up being caught off guard. She bit her lip. "I like working alone if that's okay."

Spencer picked up the lancet and looked at her finger. 'How bad can it be?' she thought. 'At least it will give me some kind of answer.'

Before Spence could make her small cut she felt a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up to see Edward Cullen holding it.

"Don't," Edward said in a whisper so low that as Spence looked around she was the only one who could hear him.

'Why was the day not making any sense,' she wondered.

Bella took a step toward them wondering what Edward was doing.

"Let go," Spencer said in the same silent tone.

"Just promise me you won't make that cut," said Edward.

"I don't even know you why should I listen?"

He smiled slightly, "Guess you just have to trust me."

Spencer stared at Edward coldly. What was it about him that made her want to listen? He seemed to be having the same effect that Jacob's father had on her when they met and in the time that Spencer had been spending on the Res. Edward was different, like Jacob, like Billy but in an opposite way. His body was icy cold but not in a way that bothered her. In fact she kind of welcomed it much in the way that Billy didn't seem bothered by her own heat.

Yet at the same time despite this there was something instinctual in her wanting to escape. She could feel her right hand grip the underneath of her table. It was ridiculous to be angry at Edward and yet she was. She was angry at Edward, angry at the entire school.

Edward saw in her eyes a knowing look, knowing what this girl was capable of. He backed up, keeping Bella behind him.

"It's going to be okay," Edward said in that silent tone again, the tone only she could hear.

"Edward, what's going on," Spencer heard Bella say.

Spencer couldn't think. She could feel her body begin to shake, could feel her anger get worse by the millisecond.

'What is happening to me,' she thought.

"Leave," Edward said, "Now."

Spencer looked at Edward. What did he know? Whatever it was for once Spencer actually felt willing to listen. She was quick to leave the room, leaving the other kids in the classroom bewildered. She didn't care what they were possibly thinking. She had to get out immediately.

Edward and Bella soon followed.

"She's squeamish when it comes to blood," said Edward, "We're just going to make sure she's okay."

Mr. Molina nodded. There was always one or two who couldn't handle the blood typing.

* * *

Spencer ran as quickly as she could deep into the woods behind the school. She knew Edward and Bella were following but she didn't care at this moment. Somehow she knew that Edward was the only one who understood whatever the hell she was going through.

She could feel her body temperature fluctuate by the minute; one moment it was burning through the roof as if she were experiencing a fever and the next it was too cold like she had been standing outside in the frozen tundra with nothing but a bra and underwear on.

And the anger. She couldn't explain it. She was having a hard time adjusting living with Charlie and she was having a difficult time with all this genealogy stuff in school but those things were normal parts of life so why was she so upset?

Before Spencer could ask Edward what he knew her body quivered before exploding into a large wolf. There was a watering hole deep within the woods they were in and Spencer looked at herself; freaked out by what she saw- the left half of her body down to her tail was all black and her right side was all white. The only part of her that matched were her eyes, a deep set royal blue but they didn't match the color of her human eyes which were a brown.

Bella could only hear as Spencer howled. A lot of it was howling mixed with whimpers but it was Edward who heard every thought:

What the hell?!

Someone pinch me, this isn't real.

God damn it what the hell am I?

Get me out of here damn it!

Gahh!

"Take it easy," said Edward placing his hands in front of him. "Bella stand back, these juveniles are dangerous."

"What about you?" asked Bella.

"I'll be fine. Just keep your distance, please."

Spencer turned recognizing his smell for the first time. She wanted to hate the smell, she could feel the confusion her body was going through in wanting to be repulsed by the icky burning sensation it made her throat feel but at the same time she was also drawn toward it.

In minutes two other wolves entered the clearing. Spencer turned to see a brown one and an all black one.

"Everything's going to be okay," Sam said to Spencer. He turned and growled at Edward. Jared did the same. "This isn't your problem, go."

"Not going to happen," Edward replied.

Sam growled again this time slightly louder.

"This isn't your problem," said the alpha.

"We are a part of this," said Edward.

Sam took a step forward. "I said leave."

"We're on neutral ground," said Edward. "You can't order me away."

Sam seethed. Hoping to calm him Edward added, "She's half vampire."

Spencer's eyes widened. "I'm what?!"

Jared shook his nose. "So that's where that second stench was coming from." He turned to Spencer. "No offense, it's not as bad as this other bloodsuckers'."

Sam nodded fully understanding now why Edward couldn't leave but he still had a job to do.

"We'll take it from here," said Sam. "She's in her wolf form and I doubt she's can calm down on her own. When we're done we'll hand her over to you."

"Fair enough," said Edward.

"Woah," Spence interceded. "Not fair. Not fair at all. I have to get home. I have to go see Charlie."

Edward looked at her sharply. "Charlie, you're living with Sheriff Swan?"

Spencer shrugged in her wolf form. It was awkward. "Yeah he's my uncle." Then her eyes lit up. "You know him?"

"Kind of," said Edward.

"Who's Charlie," Bella asked.

Edward glanced at Bella. "It's kind of a long story," he said both to her and Spencer.

"Charlie's the least of your problems," said Sam. "You'll come home with us."

Spencer could feel an odd sensation of obeying Sam. She shook her head. He was menacing looking; of course he was the alpha. It wasn't that she wanted to obey him, she just felt a need. She stopped herself from bowing to him.

She could hear Sam's thoughts, him thinking it was odd that she wasn't directly obeying his orders the way Jared easily did. Spence tried to ignore his hostile curiosity and focus on what Sam and Edward were both saying.

Sam ignored her thoughts. "Jared, go to the station and make something up so Charlie doesn't have to worry."

Jared nodded. "You got it boss anything else?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, while you're at it, make your way to the Res and tell them of our newest pack mate. I'll be there when I can."

"On it," Jared said running deeper into the woods.

Spencer took a step toward Edward wanting to follow him as much as she wanted to follow Sam. It was all too confusing. She bent her head and let Edward scratch it. He still kept Bella at a safe distance.

"It's okay, go with Sam. I'll meet you at your place when you're done."

Spencer turned to Sam. She hated the look he was giving her, more so that he was ordering her to follow but she seemed to be immune to his orders.

Sam was right though, she was in her wolf form and she didn't know how the hell she was going to get out of it so it was probably best to follow the leader.

"I'll be back when I can," Spencer said to Edward.

Edward nodded, "Don't rush it. You need to know those histories as much as you need to know ours."

Spence nodded to Bella. "I'm not a threat to her you know? I've been around humans my entire life."

That got Edward curious. "Do you ever get the urge to hunt?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sometimes, I just always thought it was a normal human thing though so I never questioned it. Even now after what you said about me could be true it still doesn't affect me." A new scent wafted through the air and Spencer pointed her nose. There was a herd of dear to the north east. "Now that on the other hand I could go for. Wonder how hunting will be without my bow and arrow for a change."

Spencer made her way to the woods. "Come on Sam, I'll race ya!"

"This isn't a hunting mission," Sam yelled after. "Get back here Spencer Two Arrows," he said in his alpha commanding voice. It had no effect on the young wolf.

Sam immediately followed after her.

Edward just laughed. He then turned to Bella. She was looking at him curiously.

"So you have a history with werewolves," she said to him.

"I promise I'll explain everything. Come on, we should get home."


	12. Family Secrets

_Author's Note: These next two chapters, 12 and 13, take place at the same time in the story._

* * *

**Ch. 12 Family Secrets**

* * *

"How is that even possible," Esme asked Edward.

The entire family was in the living room discussing the news that Edward had found out about Spencer Two Arrows.

"I'm not sure," replied Edward. "She didn't even know about it until the changes started."

"Curious," said Carlisle, "How our species seem to be more compatible than we realize."

Edward shook his head, "Don't go there Carlisle. I didn't imprint on Bella."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course not but the way we fall in love with our mates is very similar to that of the wolves."

"Where is she now," Rosalie asked.

Edward turned to her. "She's with Sam and the others on the Reservation. She had a hard time phasing back so Sam is going to give her the histories."

"And what about after," Jasper said sounding concerned. "We can't let a hybrid run loose around this town, not when all of our secrets depend on it."

Bella stood up, "She's not a threat to anyone," she said speaking up.

"And how would you know," Rosalie asked. "You're human. You know nothing about their world."

Bella wasn't going to back down. Ever since she had begun her relationship with Edward at a young teenage age Rosalie was the only one who was openly hostile.

"Maybe not but I do know something of this world. Growing up in this family, it's the only life I've ever known. If Spencer wanted to kill me she could easily have done so. Heck she could have killed anyone at school or even her uncle Charlie but she didn't."

The entire family froze when she said that name. It was hard not to notice the look on their faces.

"What did I say? Who is Charlie?"

Rosalie looked at her parents and Edward. "She has to find out eventually."

Esme walked over and took Bella's hand, slightly smiling.

Edward slightly looked up at his girlfriend. "He's your father."

Bella's eyes widened both with a look of shock and disbelief. "You told me that my parents didn't want to be found. How could you know this man is my dad if you said you didn't know where he was?"

"They said your mom didn't want to be found," Rosalie corrected, "They never said anything about your dad."

Esme snapped at her daughter. "Rose."

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Emmett looked at Bella sympathetically. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Bella had bigger concerns to think about than her sister. She crossed her arms.

"How long have you known," she asked.

"Since you were a baby," Edward admitted. "I was on my way back from Alaska when I passed through Forks. Charlie's thoughts were pretty loud."

Bella shot a look at him. "So you knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

Edward took a step forward. "I wanted to I just didn't know how. Bella I-," he said reaching out to her.

"Don't!" Bella said. She then looked at the rest of the family who also knew. "I had a right to know."

She strode out the back door. Edward was about to follow when Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be Edward. It's a lot to process right now. She needs some time to deal with this."

Edward shook his head. "I never should have kept this from her."

"You were doing what you thought was best son."

"I was being selfish. I thought if she knew the truth she would leave."

"Then tell her that Edward, when she's calmed down. Right now she just needs to be alone."

Bella ran deep into the woods as she could. She didn't hear any sounds behind her and for that she was grateful. She came across some rocks and downed trees. She sat with her back leaning against one of the large boulders and brought her knees up close, wrapping her arms around them. She let out tears that had long been inside her since she was four years old when she was told by her family that her real parents didn't want to be parents.


	13. One Half plus One Half

**Ch. 13 One Half Plus One Half…**

* * *

Sam shook his head once Spencer was finished with her kill. She had had her full, taking the heart and some meat but mainly draining the deer of its blood.

"What am I going to do with you," Sam said to her. "You don't seem to follow orders well."

Spencer looked up at him. "Am I supposed to?"

"Yeah usually."

Sam saw all of the blood and fluids from Spencer's hunt on her face.

"You might want to clean up some."

Spencer bent down wiping her muzzle on the wet grass.

"We should get going," said Sam. "The others will be waiting for us."

"Will I have to phase back?" Spencer asked.

"You don't have to but it's probably best. I can help you with that."

Spencer wasn't sure if she wanted to phase back to being a human, or in her case a vampire since it appeared there was nothing human about her.

She could hear Sam's discomfort over the fact. He had heard his tribal legends of the cold ones and had grown to scoff at them and when he phased first he had grown to despise them for turning him into a monster of his own. Spencer could feel that hostility toward her but Sam's hostility aside, he had a job to do. She was in her werewolf form so he had to treat her as such.

_'Great,'_ Spencer thought. _'I'm a freak, just like I always have been.'_

For sixteen years Spencer had never fit in anywhere. She never knew her biological parents, not really, she just tad memories from the time she was born.

That always baffled her, the fact that she had such a clear recollection of what they looked like, the sound of their voices from the time since before she was born. She could remember swimming in her mother's womb, the warmth it brought. She could feel as her father placed his hand over her mother's stomach when she moved from inside. She could remember making her way into the light. It brought Spencer so much pain for the pain she was causing her mother but there was no way out. She had to do it herself and no one could.

Spenser Sr. was there, holding her and she looked at her mother. She was just as special and caring as Spence had remembered from inside. And in a quick instant Spence was whisked away.

She had been raised by her grandparents, her mother's adoptive parents and she never could understand why people kept their distance, afraid for reasons she never understood. As a child Spence had heard of her tribal legends of the Jumlin, a spirit who had possessed a Medicine Man and began feeding on all living things that had blood running through their veins.

That was what many of the tribe believed her father to be. Though Spenser Sr. was good by all standards, taking his sustenance from the blood of animals rather than humans the mythology stigma stayed with him and so Avalon's parents could not contest the union, for fear of what the alleged Jumlin would do.

But if her father was Jumlin as her people claimed why turn into a wolf? Spence didn't remember that part of the story.

The whole way through Sam had heard as Spence thought of her life and her past. Spence was new to Forks, new to the pack so he didn't know what she had gone through. Initially when Billy had told him about Spencer's warm touch when Billy met her, Sam was skeptical given that no outsiders were supposed to have the phasing ability but after Sam had felt the tingle in the air that signaled the first phase of a new wolf he began to be more concerned. And when he had heard Spencer's thoughts about being raised by her adoptive grandparents that stopped him.

"Did you say your mother was adopted?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," said Spence.

"Who was your mother?"

"Avalon Two Arrows," she stated clearly.

The name didn't ring a bell to Sam. "Come on," he said.

He ran ahead of Spencer and she followed, though not by his orders. It was more out of a sense of curiosity, wanting to know what it was that Sam had to teach her.

* * *

When they got close to the Uley home, a wooden barrack cabin deep within the woods Sam had helped Spence in understanding her phasing so that she was able to phase easily. She had some difficulty trying it early on because her body didn't seem to want to cooperate but as they got closer she was able to do so.

Spence looked down to see that she was standing upright buck naked. She tried to cover herself with her hands before running behind a tree.

Jared shook his head, the guy dressed only in a pair of cut off shorts. "You'll get used to it," he said. "Being nude is just a regular part of pack life." He looked in Spencer's direction curiously, "Though we've never had a chick before."

Sam looked at Jared. "Jared," he simply said.

"Right, sorry." Jared took steps closer to the tree where Spence was coving herself. "I ran into bloodsucker in town. He said that you would probably have the body size of Gina Carano so he got these for you. I washed them in a lake nearby, their vampire stink was all over them but they should be dry by now."

Jared placed the clothes on a nearby rock. Next to some underclothes there was a gray t-shirt and some jeans.

"It was stupid of the bloodsucker to suggest jean pants. Won't you get hot in those," Jared asked. "There's a reason we wear shorts you know."

"My body temperature is actually going down," Spence said as she dressed behind the tree. "I think it has something to do with what I am. Maybe my temperature only rises when I'm about to go all wolf and then goes back down when I return to my regular state."

"Freaky," Jared said with a hint of a smile.

Spence stepped out from behind the tree, a bit wobbly as she tried to get the hang of walking on two legs again.

No one said a word as they walked inside the home. There Spence met Sam's other pack brother, Paul Lahote, his fiancée Emily Young and the tribal elders Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ataera III.

Spence told them of her own family heritage; how she came to be. Who her parents were, what she knew of the vague details from her parents past lives before they met each other. They in turn explained to her about their mythology of the cold ones. Spence could feel the same discomfort they had much as Sam had but unlike Sam, the elders were more cautious when it came to certain things as to not offend the young hybrid.

Given Spencer's unique status it brought into question some of what the Quileute's were led to believe as well as what Spence herself was capable of since she growed in a way that her brothers did, her temperature fluxuated, and she didn't obey Sam's orders the way Paul or Jared had done.

Also with the knowledge of who her mother's parents were Spence discovered that she was in fact related to the Alpha of the pack and the Alpha that would one day take his place, Billy's son, Jacob Black.

Despite the stigma that people often carried when it came to being a half-breed, Spence couldn't help but feel the sense that she belonged here with these people, that despite being half of what they despised, that she was one of them because she changed into a wolf. She was family.


	14. Amends

**Ch. 14 Amends**

* * *

Several hours had passed and Bella still remained at her spot in the woods.

"Bella," Edward said hesitantly.

Bella looked up to see Edward standing at a distance. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Bella wanted to be mad at Edward, mad at her whole family but seeing him, a glint of sunlight shinning through the trees, his face glistening, and it was hard not stay mad at him forever.

She stood up and began walking toward him. Her foot snagged on a few twigs and she stumbled forward. Edward caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she said.

Edward nodded, still holding her in his arms. Edward could not meet her gaze. "Bella you have no idea how sorry I am for keeping this from you."

Bella looked at him. "Why did you?"

"It's silly."

"Not to me, I want to know."

Edward looked up at her. "Truthfully, I was afraid you would leave. That if you met your real father that you wouldn't need Carlisle or Esme or me."

Bella shook her head. "Edward I would never."

"I still can't read your mind. Can you blame me for thinking the worst?"

Bella took hold of his shirt forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me Edward. Nothing could ever take me away from you. Nothing. You're the only life I've ever known, you and the rest of your family. You took me in when no one else wanted me. I may only be human but you still want me. Do you know how lucky that makes me? I could never leave you." She looked down. "But if you don't want me in your life anymore you're going to have to do something a lot different to get rid of me."

"I won't. Just the thought of losing you is too much." He took her chin in his hands. "You'll always be my Bella, always."

Bella smiled. "That's all that I want."

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella tenderly. She on the other hand was more forceful, needing him now more than ever. Edward was the first to pull away.

"I'm not going to break you Bella."

She sighed. "Then can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you tell me about him, Charlie I mean? And what he has to do with that vampire/werwolf we met."

Edward complied with Bella's request. He told her all about him. How Charlie had actually been born a twin but their parents had assumed he was dead when the umbilical cord was wrapped around his tiny body. A vampire by the name of Trent Thomas had been working in the morgue that day and realized Spenser, whom Spence was named after, had still been breathing.

The Cullen's had come across Trent a while back and he was actually the one who had inspired Esme to adopt a human child since Trent had raised Spenser as his own until he was of age to be turned. If a vampire who did rely on human blood could stand to raise a human then surely it would be possible for vampires who had a vegetarian diet to do so.

To them Trent had been just a passing vampire, not one they kept in touch with. Edward hadn't known that Trent's vampire son had mated and had a human child of his own until Alice had foreseen the new person arriving to Forks.

As they made it back to the house Bella apologized for her behavior even though she didn't have to. She and then Edward took the Volvo and drove into town.


	15. Equals a Whole

**Ch. 15 Equals a Whole**

* * *

As Spence approached Charlie's house she saw a shiny silver Volvo parked to the side. Edward and Bella both got out of the car.

'Here goes round two,' Spence thought to herself.

"You okay," Bella asked in a friendly manner.

Spencer placed her hands in her pockets. "I guess, it's a lot to take in but so far I only know half of what I am. I'm guessing you came to tell me the rest." She looked down at herself and then at Edward, "by the way, thanks for the clothes."

Edward nodded. "Anything you need, you just let me or my family now and we'd be glad to help. After all, you are family."

Spence wasn't sure what he meant by that other than the whole vampire thing but she hoped that would be explained.

"Guess all I need right now are answers. Mind coming inside, don't want your girlfriend to start freezing out here. I think there's supposed to be a cold front coming in."

* * *

Spence absentmindedly searched the fridge. Edward and Bella both took in Charlie's house.

"Can I get you something to eat, something to drink," she asked Bella. "Living in a house full of vampires I'm not entirely how that works for you."

Bella declined having gotten something to eat on the way.

"How did you end up living with vampires anyways," she asked as she and her new friends made their way to the living room.

Bella smirked, "Aren't we here to talk about you?"

Spence closed the door and smiled. "Maybe I just need a distraction. It's a lot to take in on a first day. I have all of this space in my head to do so but this is still strange for me. Over a week ago I was living on a reservation in South Dakota and now I've come to find out that my father was a vampire and my mother carried genetics that I don't think she even knew about. Kind of need a small break from the overload."

Bella smiled. "Edward's family adopted me so I never had a problem with what they were. I don't think I would have either had I been raised by my biological parents but that's a life I'll never know."

Spence nodded. "I know what you mean. Guess all we can do is accept the life fate gave us." She looked at Edward. "You said you knew Charlie, can I ask how?"

Edward glanced at Bella before turning his attention to Spence. "Your uncle is Bella's father. Charlie and your father, Spenser, were twin brothers."

'Just when I'd had enough bricks thrown at me today,' Spence thought.

"So," she said aloud, "then that would make you and I…"

"Cousins," Bella finished for her. "Yeah I was kind of surprised by that too."

Spence thought for a moment, thinking just about thoughts. She then thought back to her time in the woods when Edward was with her.

"Wait a sec," she said, "Sam told me that wolves could hear each other's thoughts but you clearly aren't a wolf and yet you heard me in my wolf form."

Edward smiled, "I can hear you in your human form too."

"Seriously?"

Spence suddenly felt guilty about every thought she ever had. She supposed she had to get over it since her pack mind was open to her new brothers as well.

"How does that work," she asked.

"Some of us just have special abilities after our creation. Your father and his creator had gifts too."

This really sparked Spence's interest. "What kind of gifts? Your grandfather Trent, was a fast swimmer, probably the fastest of any vampire. He never saw it as a gift though. And your father had the ability to sense broken families. He often helped to mend them. Basically the opposite of what you can do."

Spence looked down. "I wouldn't classify it as a gift. I'd call it more of a curse."

"What's wrong with being drawn to people," asked Bella.

"What's wrong is when it becomes a problem," Spence stated. "I used to find myself gravitated toward strangers for no apparent reasons or to certain kids growing up, which wasn't many since a lot of the families on the Res. were from broken homes but eventually I saw that I wasn't really wanted around many of them and my grandparents often got complaints so I had to teach myself to control it."

"So that's why you were drawn to us," said Bella, finally understanding.

Spence nodded. "I could also sense you were broken but you at least had a complete family unit. And it's the same reason why I was drawn to Sam and the others. I don't follow orders the way Sam and the others expect me to."

Edward began counting. "So let's see, so far in terms of your vampire side you don't have to follow Alpha orders, you have an ability, your temperature gets ice cold when you're in human form and you basically have a vegetarian diet."

"So," said Bella, "You've never been interested in drinking human blood at all?"

"Never," Spence said shaking her head. "Human blood smells like a mixture of rust and salt."

Bella and Edward looked at each other. As a child on the many times Bella had hurt herself and blood came from it Bella had described smelling blood the same way. Edward would just joke that humans couldn't smell blood.

"It's never been that appetizing to me," Spence continued, ignoring their looks. "Animal blood on the other hand has that nice meaty smell that humans are naturally drawn to."

Bella nodded. "Makes sense, your dad was a vegetarian his whole existence." She looked at Edward. "Could that have been an inherited trait?"

"It's likely though there isn't much to go on in terms of these hybrid situations."

Spencer grew serious. "Can you tell me about my father? You seem to be the only one with any real answers."

"Your family never told you anything?"

* * *

Spence got up from her seat and paced a little before going to the unlit fireplace. "All they ever did was lie to me, even Trent. All Sage and Flint would ever tell me was that my dad couldn't handle being a family man and so he left- just like every other typical story on the reservation. Then when I lived with Trent for a bit after they died all he would tell me was that he didn't know where his son was." She turned to look at her new friends. "After the day I've had I just need some answers. I need to know the other half of where I come from and who I am. Maybe then I can finally let my past to rest since many people on Standing Rock considered me the daughter of Jumlin and that only made my life more difficult."

"Jumlin?" asked Bella.

Edward answered. "It's the Sioux's mythology of a vampire."

Edward stood and walked to Spence. "I can't begin to understand what you must have gone through but maybe we can help you now, figure out who you are now that both sides of yourself have been unleashed."

Bella stood and walked near Edward, smiling at Spence. "I don't know how much help I can be but I'm in. We can help you if you let us."

Before anything more could be said between the union of friends Edward and Spence turned to the door. Coming down south on the 101 was the sound of Charlie's police cruiser. Edward and Bella wouldn't be able to leave in time without him noticing.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand, "I hope you're ready."

Bella looked at him, "Ready for what?"

"Charlie's coming home," said Spence.


	16. Meeting Charlie

**Ch. 15 Meeting Charlie**

* * *

The trio waited silently as Charlie began to turn the locks in the door. He then placed his holster and jacket on the hooks near the door.

"Hey, kid," Charlie said acknowledging Spence. "I thought you were with the Blacks."

"I was, got home over an hour ago though."

"Are you okay," Charlie asked. "That kid Jared said that your history class sent you to the Reservation for some kind of project on the tribe."

Spence scratched the back of her head. "Uh yeah," she said.

"How'd it go?"

"A lot more insightful than I thought it would be."

Charlie raised his arm up and down Spencer's frame. "And the growth spurt, what's up with that? Aren't girls supposed to stop growing at a certain point?"

Spence glanced at Edward and then down at her feet. "Guess mine just happened later than usual." She shrugged, "It happens. And before you even think to ask about the muscle, I've just been working out a lot lately."

Charlie nodded accepting her answers and then acknowledged Edward and Bella. "Hello."

"Right," said Spence, "Charlie, this is Edward and Bella Cullen. They're friends from school."

Charlie shook their hands, "Of course, Dr. Cullen's foster kids." He then studied Bella for a moment. "You look so familiar," he said as he continued to look at her. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Bella said softly.

Charlie shook his head. It couldn't be. There was just no chance of that ever happening. And even if there were what were the odds?

Spence went over to her uncle and helped him to a seat in the kitchen.

"You look like you could use a beer," she said to him going to the fridge for an R&R.

"It can't be," said Charlie shaking his head back and forth.

But there was no mistaking it, she had his deep set eyes, some of his facial features and he could even make a bit of Renee's features as well but there was no mistaking it, his own daughter, the daughter his ex-girlfriend had given up for adoption seventeen years ago was standing here in his home.

Spence handed him the opened beer as Charlie sat silent for a while. He then looked up at Spence after taking a sip.

"What kind of twisted joke is this," he asked.

Spence leaned against the sink. "No joke Charlie. Fate."

"Fate?" he said sounding skeptical.

Charlie had never been a believer in fate. When Billy and his friends Harry and Quil had talked about fate and their tribal legends Charlie accepted their beliefs but had never accepted them as truth. He always thought of life as a series of chance with no ultimate purpose. After the death of his parents he had the inkling that there could be a god but he wasn't a devout believer.

"You expect that fate brought my daughter to my doorstep?" Charlie said raising his voice.

Spence shrugged. "It's how I came to yours."

"We should probably go," Bella said looking at Edward.

Charlie stood, "No Bella wait, I didn't mean for that to come off as strongly as it did. This just caught me by surprise that's all."

"I know the feeling. I hadn't planned on finding you, I hadn't even planned on meeting you but here we are."

"Yeah," said Charlie, "Here we are." He turned to Spence. "Did you know about this?"

"I just found out today," she replied. "We met at school and then decided to hang out after I was done on the Res. It was just one of those things that came up."

"I see," said Charlie not knowing what else there was to say. "You said you never planned on finding me?"

Bella nodded. "Maybe it's like Spence say's maybe fate had something to do with it."

"That word seems to be getting tossed around here a lot lately," he said glancing at Spence.

"You have another explanation," she asked with a shrug.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure I'll think of something."

Spence laughed, "Yeah good luck with that."

Edward looked at Spence. "We should probably give them some time alone."

Bella held onto Edward. He then turned and smiled placing a kiss on top of her head. "I'll be right outside. Take all the time you need."

Bella couldn't help but smile as his cold lips met her forehead. After all this time it still sent every inch of her body tingling, always wanting just a little bit more but she couldn't focus on that right now.

Charlie watched Edward and Bella in discomfort. He had heard that Carlisle was a kind of match maker, that his children were dating each other. It had never bothered Charlie personally since he didn't know them and they weren't really related but now seeing his daughter with what looked to be her boyfriend sent a strange sense of discomfort.

He watched as Edward and Spence made their way outside.

"Hey," Charlie called out, "Jacket."

"Right, forgot," Spence said grabbing her black coat that was hanging on the hook.

"How could you forget, it's like 30 degrees outside. It's supposed to get in the twenties later."

Spencer shrugged, "I'm a teenager, we all think we're invincible at this age," she said leaving it at that.

* * *

Bella and Charlie took a seat at the table, Bella sitting across from him. This was awkward for both of them. Neither had ever planned on meeting but now that they were together Bella couldn't seem to wiggle herself out of this one and neither could Charlie.

"You kind of look like your mother."

Bella smiled. "Edward says I kind of look like you. He's always been a good judge of character."

"Is he now?"

"The best." There was a moment of silence for a second. "So can you tell me what happened back then? Why did you decide to give me away?"

"It wasn't an easy thing Bells, at least not for me. Your mom and I had met one summer down at La Push beach. I was with my friends, she was with hers. It was just one of those summer flings. A few months later she came back and I found out she was pregnant with you. Renee was always flighty, always going her own way. She never pictured herself as a mom and I was still in the academy, my parents were getting sicker and I just couldn't take on the responsibility of being a father."

Bella didn't tell Charlie that Edward had told her all of that too. It was nice to hear it from him though.

"Did you ever stay in touch with her, with my mom?"

"No I never did. I did wonder about her though sometimes, about you. Tell me about yourself though, have the Cullen's raised you okay?"

Bella smiled over Charlie's interest in her family. "Um, yeah," she said avoiding direct eye contact. "I got pretty lucky with them."

"Good, that's good. So did you end up in the system or how did they find you?"

"No nothing like that. My birth mom…Renee, left me in the nursery not long after I was born. Carlisle said that she had suffered from post-partum depression. Esme saw me in the nursery and convinced Carlisle to take me in. It's been good though. I've had two loving parents and plenty of siblings."

Charlie smiled. He would be forever grateful to Dr. Cullen for taking such good care of his daughter. Charlie did raise an eyebrow though.

"And Edward, he wasn't really a sibling was he?"

Bella looked down to hide her blush. She cursed herself for being human. She knew Edward found it adorable though.

"No not really," she admitted. "The relationship I have with Edward is… different. It's not like it is with the others."

The two continued to talk in the kitchen. What had started off as a tense and awkward situation quickly turned into one of pleasure and comfort. Charlie talked about his parents, Bella's grandparents, they talked about his brother and Bella's new cousin. Charlie talked about his friends from the Quileute Reservation. Bella in turn talked about her life with the Cullen's, excluding a lot of things out as to who they were. Their talking became enjoyable for the both of them.

* * *

Outside Spence and Edward stood near some trees away from the windows. Spence took off her jacket.

"So does it ever get any easier?"

"Lying to people," Edward said finishing her thought.

"Okay that's going to get old pretty quickly."

Edward laughed, "Sorry, uncontrollable habit for me. Some abilities can be controlled, I can't control mine. People are always thinking. Plus you're going to have to get used to it since it's not just me you're going to have in your head."

"Right the pack mind thing."

"But to answer your first question, it does eventually with time. It will eventually become second nature like your other instincts. Charlie can't know what you are Spence, none of us. Secrecy is the number one rule. It's the only way we can live in the human world without anyone finding out about us."

Spence nodded, "Sam said pretty much the same thing. So how do you handle the hearing thing? I can hear every sound all at once. It's a bit overwhelming despite all this room I have in my head."

"That one just comes with practice. You'll eventually focus on the sounds you want to hear and even then you'll still hear everything, certain noises just won't seem as loud."

Spence turned and smiled at Edward. "I'm glad I found you Edward. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you or the pack. I'm sure eventually I would have come across vampires on my own and that would have triggered the wolf like it did today but alone I wouldn't have known what to do. So thanks."

Edward smiled back. "Maybe this was your fate as well. Maybe Trent knew the truth about your mother's heritage and knew there were vampires who could help you."

Spence laughed a little. "Considering all the knowledge that man has I wouldn't have put it past him."

Spence stuck out her hand to Edward, "Thank you."

Edward shook it and nodded.

* * *

**END**

_(For now. Stay tuned as I continue this story in Part 2 of what I am calling the "Fate's Journey" series!)_


	17. Character Profile-Spence

Character Profile

* * *

**Spencer (Spence) Swan Two Arrows**

_Date of Birth:_ December 1988

_Source of Transformation:_ Born a vampire/werewolf hybrid

_Human Hair Color:_ Brown

_Eye Color:_ Brown (blue in wolf form)

_Wolf Coat Color:_

Left side is black, right side is white (the white is caused by the decrease in pigmentation as a result of her vampire genetics)

_Werewolf Gene Source:_

Uley, Black lines

_Ht:_ 5'4" at age 15; 5'8" after transformation, age 16

_Wt:_ 143 lbs

_Other Measurements:_ 36C-27-36; shoe size 8

_Physical Description:_

Copper brown skin with an olive tone as a result of her vampire heritage. Her vampire heritage also adds to her werewolf genetics by a growth in height and muscle tone. When she is in human form her temperature remains as cold as vampire skin. When she is about to transform, and in wolf form, her body rises in temperature to the traditional werewolf temperature of 108 degrees. She will experience immortality.

She does not take orders from the Alpha wolf the way traditional wolves do, her vampire side prevents her from taking orders from anyone.

_Special Abilities:_

Spencer has the opposite ability from her father. She is drawn to families that seem to be complete which is one of the reasons as to why she was drawn to both the Quileute's and the Cullens. She can also sense broken families but isn't drawn to them the way her father was.

_Family Relationships:_

Spencer Swan Thomas is her biological father. Avalon (Ava) Two Arrows is her mother. Charlie Swan is her uncle. Bella Cullen is her cousin. She was raised by her adoptive grandparents, Sage and Flint. She considers Trent and Shay her grandparents. Her grandparents on her biological side are Mary Black and Douglas Uley. Sam Uley and Jacob Black are her cousins.

_Education/Occupation:_

She attends Forks High School. When she graduates with Edward and Bella she plans to transfer to the schools on the Reservation. She is a protector of both Forks and La Push.

_Personal History:_

Spencer is a vampire/werewolf hybrid. She's got all of the sense of both species but grows at regular human speed. Her first phase to a werewolf is what will stop her aging process, thus entering the world of immortality.

Human blood doesn't appeal to her the way it does with most vampires but she is drawn to animal blood. During her time on the Reservation when she would hunt, she would use old water hoses to rain an animal of its blood saving it for later which she stored in secret hideaway places.

Her mother died during childbirth and her father not long after. She was raised by her adoptive grandparents. When they died her grandfather, Trent, contacted Charlie Swan, her father's biological twin brother. She went to live with him in Forks, Washington.

It was her short time in Forks that triggered her werewolf genes. She could sense that the Cullen family was different like she was so she gravitated toward them mentally but kept her distance from them physically until Edward stopped her from drawing her blood in biology class.

Spencer seethed inside with rage coming at her from various sources that didn't make sense. Upon Edward's request she left the classroom and headed toward the woods. Her body trembled uncontrollably, her body temperature shifting from hypothermia to hyperthermia degrees until she exploded into a giant wolf. Like her genetics, her wolf color too was half and half- half white, half black.

Spencer has come to know that she's part of a larger family than she ever imagined. Sam Uley and the Quileute's are helping her understand her heritage on that side while Edward and the Cullen's are helping her to understand her vampire heritage. She continues to live with Charlie Swan and plans to until high school where she then plans to move out and build a home on the boundary lines to connect her to distinct worlds.


	18. Character Profile- Spenser Sr

Character Profile

* * *

**Spenser Swan Thomas**

_Date of Birth_: 1964

_Date of Transformation:_ 1980; age 16

_Place of Origin:_ Forks, Washington

_Hair Color:_ Brown

_Eye Color:_ Black/Gold

_Ht:_ 6'0"

_Physical Description:_ Fairly tall and average build

_Source of Transformation:_ Trent Thomas

_Special Abilities:_

Can sense broken families and is naturally gravitated toward them. He then helps broken families by mending bad relationships or finding homes for the broken.

_Family/Coven Relationships:_

Trent Thomas is his creator. Spenser views him as a father. He views Shay Hubert Thomas as his mother. Ava Two Arrows was his mate. He had a biological daughter, Spencer Swan Two Arrows.

_Education/Occupation:_

Spenser got his doctorate in social work. He also has degrees in psychology and psychiatry. His ability has helped clients with their personal family battles. He also has a degree in neurobiology.

_Hobbies:_ Spenser is genuinely curious when it comes to the human mind

_Personal History:_

Spenser is Charlie Swan's twin brother. Born 15 minutes after Charlie, it was thought that Spenser had died after he was born since the umbilical cord had wrapped around his body like a boa constrictor. Helen gave him the name Spenser.

The nurse who assisted in the delivery took the small bundle to the morgue where Trent Thomas was working. He noticed that Spenser was in fact still alive so instead of returning Spenser back to his family he took him and raised him as his own until the boy was 16 where he then turned him.

Spenser loved Trent as a father and Shay as a mother, they didn't even mind his chosen lifestyle of abstaining from human blood but after his third year as a vampire and completed various degrees he thought it would be nice to experience life on his own.

In 1988 Spenser found his way to the Standing Rock Reservation where he met and fell in love with Avalon Two Arrows, being attracted to her both because she was beautiful and he had never seen anyone like her and because she was broken and didn't know her true family. They had a daughter whom Ava named after him. Spenser loved his daughter but when Ava died shortly after the childbirth Spenser quickly took the child, dropping it off at her adoptive grandparent's home.

He realized he could not live without Ava so he traveled to Italy where he had heard tale of the rulers of the vampire world, the Volturi. The Volturi did not do as he requested, finding his gift valuable so he sought out fights with other vampires who would kill him instead.

He left behind two heartbroken parents and his biological daughter.


	19. Character Profile- Ava Two Arrows

Character Profile

* * *

**Avalon (Ava) Two Arrows**

_Date of Birth:_ Mid 1960s

_Place of Origin_: Quileute Reservation in Forks, Washington

_Hair Color:_ Brown

_Eye Color:_ Brown

_Physical Description:_

Copper tone skin with an average height of 5'5"

_Werewolf Gene Source:_

Uley and Black lines

_Family Relationships:_

Sage and Flint Two Arrows are her adoptive parents. Spenser Swan Thomas was her mate. Her daughter is Spencer Swan Two Arrows. Her biological parents are Mary Black and Douglas Uley.

_Personal History:_

Ava's biological parents were young when they met and not ready to be parents so they put her up for adoption. She was adopted by a couple in their late 40's, Sage and Flint Two Arrows and raised on the South Dakota side of the Pine Ridge Reservation.

Ava spent her life not knowing the truth about her heritage. All she knew were the names of her biological parents. She was always scared of searching only to be left disappointed so she never knew about the magic that ran in her blood.

In 1987 she met Spenser Swan Thomas. The two quickly fell in love despite the fear of her tribe.

When Ava found out she was pregnant both were thrilled. Ava decided early on to give the baby the name Spenser, this time spelled differently with a 'c', regardless if it was a boy or girl.

Though their tryst was strong and powerful, like nothing Ava had felt before and though he was a vampire and she a human with werewolf genetics (though she didn't know it), they thought nothing of their differences since Ava had a normal 9 month pregnancy, almost.

The abnormalities began to show themselves when Ava went into premature labor at 8 months. Ava's bones began to break from the inside. Her body became bruised and the tribe was more than convinced that Spenser was responsible, that not only was he Jumlin (the Sioux's legend of a vampire) but that he was physically abusing her too.

Ava and Spenser went into hiding to keep their secret. Shortly after, the baby tore Ava's body as it climbed out of her womb on her own willpower.

From the beginning Ava loved her little Spencer and accepted the beating she took from the pregnancy. She could not however survive the birth. Spenser knowing he could not be a father to his daughter after losing his mate, left little Spencer at her grandparents doorstep.


	20. Character Profile- Trent

Character Profile

* * *

**Trent Thomas**

_Date of Birth:_ 1856

_Date of Transformation:_ 1876; age 20

_Source of Transformation:_ Unknown

_Place of Origin:_ Cape Canaveral, Florida

_Eye Color:_ Red/Black

_Ht:_ 6'2"

_Physical Description:_ Tall; lanky build. Head is shaved to resemble a military type hairstyle

_Special Abilities:_ He is a faster swimmer than most vampires

_Family/Coven Relationships:_

Shay Hubert Thomas is his mate. He considers Spenser Swan Thomas as his son (deceased). Spencer Two Arrows is his granddaughter.

_Personal History:_

Trent was part of the Coast Guard where he worked as a rescue swimmer. The origin of his transformation remains a mystery however Trent believes it occurred on his 28th rescue mission where he helped to save a group of kids and their father when their boat began taking on water miles from the Cape. He had gotten the last victim to safety when a big swell overtook the boat and him with it.

He met Shay in 1923 when he rescued her from a drowning incident in Lake Superior. Shay immediately fell in love with her rescuer.

In 1964 while working at a hospital in Forks, Washington, Trent adopted/kidnapped Spenser Swan, an infant thought by his family to be deceased. He raised Spenser as his own and loved him like a son.

His son's death continues to be difficult but he refuses to have anything to do with his granddaughter. He did have to come to his granddaughter's aid recently after the death of her grandparents but he immediately found Spenser's biological family and dumped the young teenager with her uncle, Sheriff Charlie Swan.


	21. Character Profile- Shay

Character Profile

* * *

**Shay Hubert Thomas**

_Date of Birth:_ 1906

_Date of Transformation:_ 1923; age 17

_Source of Transformation:_ Trent Thomas

_Place of Origin_: Washburn, Wisconsin

_Hair Color:_ Brunette

_Eye Color:_ Red/Black

_Ht:_ 5'8"

_Physical Description:_ Skinny but round hips, light olive skin

_Special Abilities:_ None

_Family/Coven Relationships:_

Trent Thomas is her mate. She considers herself a mother to Spenser Swan Thomas. Spencer Two Arrows is her granddaughter.

_Personal History:_

Shay was swimming in Lake Superior with some friends. Never a good swimmer, she nonetheless went as a way to stop the hassling her friends gave her. What was meant to be a fun day quickly turned to tragedy when she found herself drowning.

She was rescued by Trent Thomas. She never made it back to the surface but instead found herself breech the surface of Lake Michigan. She had fallen for her rescuer and was content to never go back to her old life.

When Trent brought home baby Spenser, Shay was thrilled. The prospect of motherhood overpowered her need to taste the infant's blood. She loved the boy like her own.

His death hit her pretty hard but she understood why he had to commit suicide. The thought of ever losing Trent was often too much to consider.

She has met her granddaughter on occasion but like Trent, wants nothing to do with her. To her she fears it will bring back the pain of losing her son all over again.


End file.
